Divergent High
by BrandyM
Summary: All of the divergent characters in a modern day high school! :-)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey this is my VERY FIRST Fan-Fic, This is what I think what would have happened I they went to a modern High School! Also, In this Fanfic Tris acts/dresses a little different but don't worry nothing too far out from how she usually is, At the end of each chapter/Page i will put a Link to a website that shows Tris's outfit! please enjoy & review if you want to :-) Btw- one part in this story i got the idea from another Author i will give her cred. when i remember just who.**

**DISCLAIMER: i DO NOT own Divergent or any characters I didn't come up with myself.**

* * *

**Tris POV**

_Beep! Beep!Beep!_ I wake up to the sound of my alarm clock blaring in my ears, At first I lay in bed then I realized today was the first day of my new school.. "Yay…" i say sarcastically under my breath.

I get up at of bed, take a shower and throw on some clothes, I figured it's the first day why not dress nice? I slide on a crop top that says "Wild Spirit" some cut-off shorts & my moccasins.

I run downstairs and scarf down a granola bar but, right before i can sneak out the door my mother cuts in "Oh Beatrice, you look lovely" that was unexpected she usually reprimands me for showing too much skin, but instead of asking why I just reply "thank you mom" and I'm out of the door.

Outside i see Caleb leaning on my car, he scowled at me and calmly said "Beatrice, it took you long enough, now I'm gonna be late for Erudite" I scowl back and retort "Just get in the car" We drive in an awkward silence until we get to school.

When we arrive Caleb takes off to his club leaving me all by myself I still have 30 minutes before class, I go get my schedule and look around to find my classes, while i'm walking i'm not paying attention I bump into someone and fall on top of them "I am SO sorry!" I squeal. I look up to see who i fell on, I see a beautiful pair of ocean blue eyes, "It's ok, I don't mind a beautiful girl falling on me every once in a while" My face turns dark red and i giggle, then i jump off of him and remember that i don't even know him and were in school. When he gets up i can see him better, he has a well defined face, and really nice muscles. "Are you okay? I'm so sorry I fell on you" I say. "I'm fine, are you new here?" he replies "Yeah, I'm..." Hmmm... new school new name "Tris, Tris Prior" "Well then Tris, Let's have a look at your schedule" I hand him my schedule and he smirks. "What?" I ask "Well it looks like we'll be seeing each other quite a bit" he states. He notices my confusion and goes on "We have 4 classes and lunch together" "Oh" i say excitedly. Wait why do I care so much? Maybe i like hi- NO. i need to push that thought out of my head, He would never like a girl like me.. The bell rings and im off to my Science class.

* * *

I walk into Science only to see no available seats "Tris, Over here" I hear somebody whisper I whip around to see the boy from this morning, I push past the girls that are drooling over him "What?" I whisper he pats his lap and beckons me over "I saved you a seat" he replies with a smug smile on his face. I sit on his lap, I pretend not to care like it didn't mean much, but on the inside i was screaming! suddenly, i feel a warm soft hand on the bottom of my thigh, I blush crazily and notice most of the girls in my class glaring at me. What did i do? i turn the boy and ask "why are half of the girls staring at me like they want me dead?" I ask, "Because they're jealous Tris, and i forgot to mention my name is Four" A million questions raced threw me Jealous? of what? his name is a number? "Beatrice" a cold voice states, The teacher. "Four" i blurt out. Ohmygodohmygod! what did i just do? I brace myself for embarrassment but instead i get "Correct" from the cold voice. The rest of science was reviewing and going over rules.

Before i know it it's the end of class and i'm headed out to Gym class ,I get dressed and i go into the bathroom to put my hair in a messy bun I spot a girl next to me applying makeup "You realize we are going to Gym and not a fashion show right? I ask the girl the girl looks at me and smiles "Omg you were the girl that is with Four now! I don't know how you got him to pay attention to you, but he usually never even looks at any girl, I'm Christina by the way!" she squeals "I'm Tris and Uh.. Me and Four aren't.." My voice trails off "Oh" she says disappointed, we walk into the Gym and I see him. Four is looking right at me! i smile he smiles back and winks, I blush. Christina notices and says "really now? not dating? Fine Tris lie to me" "We ARE NOT dating!"_ I wish we were but were are not.._ "You should be" she says with a grin.I playfully slap her on the arm, the coach walks in and everything gets quiet. "GOOD MORNING LADIES! he says in a bad mood. "BEFORE WE DO ANYTHING IT'S WARM UP TIME! PUSH-UPS NOW!" everyone scrambles to the floor and starts push-ups "REALLY LADIES JUST STOP. EATON OVER HERE" he points to Four, Four gets up walks over and starts doing push-ups in front of everyone. The Coach scans the room and his eyes land on me "NEW GIRL ON HIS BACK" I try to protest but he shouts again "NOW!" I get up sit on Four's back and whisper "Sorry" he smirks and replies "Don't be" what is that supposed to mean? My eyes meet Christina's and i see her wiggling her eyebrows, I scowl at her playfully until coach yells "OK LADIES THAT IS A PUSH-P GO BACK TO THE LOCKER ROOMS AND CHANGE!" Four drops to the floor and I jump up "Hey!" he smiles at me and we run to the locker rooms and separate when we get there "Bye Trissy" he says cutely "Trissy?" I continue "Four what is your real name" His eyes look sad for a minute then he snaps out of it and says "meet me before lunch" Ohhhh Four... :-)

* * *

When i get finished I find Tobias in front of the doors, he is surrounded by a bunch of trashy looking girls throwing themselves at him, He spots me and gives me a 'Help me' look. I sigh, walk over to Four I grab his hand and kiss him passionately he kisses me back after a few seconds i pull back then I turn to see all of the girls gaping at me even some say a few 'choice words' I grab his hand and pull him into the hallway.. I can't believe that just happened! I hope he felt as much love and passion as I did...

**Tobias POV (Four)**

She kissed me! I look and see all of the girls that were just throwing themselves at me look down in defeat.. Tris grabs my hand and electricity pulses throughout my entire body, I lean on a wall still in daze of what just happened. I realize Tris got closer to me she looked at me and smiled "Tell me your name" My heart stopped. Should I? I don't care anymore I really like Tris i lean down and whisper "Tobias" I heard her faintly under her breath say "Toby"she continues let's go to lunch i'm starving" We walk to lunch and take a seat at the table, with Tris right beside me.

* * *

**Kayyyyy Guys! TyTy for reading! I promise I WILL UPDATE ASAP! i have a ton of H.W right now, I just wanna say that I know the story isn't most interesting & Stuff but i promise there will be more to come! ;-) Please review it would mean a lot to me! :) & I am open to ideas that i of course will give you credit for now as i promised the link to Tris's ootc (outfit of the chapter)**

**outfit~~ ** wild_spirt/set?id=116745636


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guyssss! so I wasn't even going to update right now buttttttttt, I got a super nice reviews and i started screaming, Yep you read that right - I was SCREAMING! Tysm for your support!**

**Mintclaw **

**LengendLover94**

**DISCLAIMER: i DO NOT own divergent or the characters, i only own the characters i made.**

**Tris POV: **

Wow, I actually kissed Tobias! and now I'm sitting with him at HIS lunch table! I sit there and think about me and Tobias quietly, But then it dawns on me, Tobias' thinks that was all just a little show so those girls would leave him alone… I knew it sounded too good to be true…I mean what would Tobias have liked me for anywa-

NO. I know i feel for Tobias and i need to tell him that kiss meant a lot to me and i really liked him, I look up into his blue eyes I open my mouth to tell him how i feel, when an arm grabs me from behind and pulls me into the positioned where i can't see whoever my attacker is. I try to pull my arm free, No Use. I give up while I'm being pulled away I start thinking and can't help but feel sad, Tobias didn't even try to stop whoever this is, The pulling starts and i pull my arm free and turn around.

"CHRISTINA!" I shout for the world to hear "YOU GAVE ME A HEART ATTACK!" "Wow Tris? This time of the month? why are you screaming at me?" she says like she didn't just drag me out away from Tobias. I roll my eyes and reply "You just dragged me out of the lunchroom! i was going to tell To-Four that I..." my voice trails off. "Save it Tris, I know you like Four..." She continues "I saw your little 'Kiss' Why didn't you tell me!" I blush. I had no idea anybody saw that other than the girls he was trying to ditch. "I..Well Uh... You see i kinda" I try to find the right words but instead I stutter like an idiot.

Christina rolls her eyes and drags me back into the Lunch room. I realize some boy is next to Tobias where I had once sat, Ugh Christina why did you have to brutally drag me from him? Now I lost my seat.

When i walk over to the table I sit next to Christina "This is Tris, She's new here" she says to the group then she turns to me "This is Marlene, Shauna, Lynn, Will, Uriah, and you already met Four" she says with a wink "But where is Zeke-" A boy comes darting straight toward are table, He jumps up and lands on the table doing a 'Modeling Pose' "Party. My House. 7." he says with a huge grin.

He looks at me and asks "Who is this new cutie?" I blush and i look at Tobias he looks like he is jealous, but he quickly notices my staring and blushes and looks away. _Awhhh. He is SO CUTE when he blushes!_ I am quickly snapped out of my daze when the Shauna slaps his arm playfully and tells him to get off of the table. In one swift motion he quickly slides off the table and into the seat next to Shauna.

"So...Are you guys gonna be at my party or what?" everyone replies yes, and Christina turns to look at my face and says "I'm dressing you" she says firmly.

I know there is absolutely no way I was gonna fight over it. Christina was gonna dress me... I slap my hand up to my head and face palm, _Christina was dressing me?_

* * *

The rest of the day goes by, It's uneventful and boring. I was so excited to hear the bell of 7th period ring. I run out to the where I parked my car, I see someone standing next to it.. wait _two_ people? I walk over to my car to see a furious Caleb and an amused Four. As i get closer I hear Caleb shout "I DON'T CARE SHE IS ONLY 16, 16!" "Caleb!" I yell, infuriated that he would talk to Tobias like that. "Hello Beatrice, would you mind telling me who this is" he says politely and points at Tobias "Caleb! he is just my friend! leave him alone" I yell at him. _Why does he care who Tobias is? _

_"Ok" _He says while getting into the car, I turned toward Tobias and smile, He winks at me. WOW. what does that mean?! I decide to ask Christina when she comes over to 'Fix me up'.

* * *

20 Minutes after I get home Christina arrives with bag fulls of clothes makeup and other tortuous looking items, She tells me to go take a shower reluctantl i get up and hop into the shower, the warm water feels so good.

when i get out i see a little bag with a bra & underwear with a note taped to it

_Saw this and thought Four might like it! _

~_christina_

Christina! I can't believe she would think I'm like that I immediately throw away the 'garments' and walk out of the bathroom.

there is an outfit on her bed, A black tight crop top, with a high waisted skater skirt with Black & Gray flower designs and some black pumps.

Christina walks in and curls her hair into loose little ringlets, when she was finished she did my makeup ,Eyeliner, Mascara and a light pink lip stain. I looked in a mirror and for once I didn't see Beatrice the Junior nobody, I saw Tris adventurous, noticeable Tris.

Christina gets ready she is wearing a tight black strapless dress with black pumps her hair is also curled in loose ringlets, she looks at me and squeals "TRIS YOU LOOK SO PRETTY FOUR IS GONNA LOVE THIS!"

With that we walk out the door to my car and head to the party.

* * *

**I was extremely happy when i got like 2 reviews in 20 minutes!**

**#Highlightofmyweek**

**Anyways I basically have NO LIFE so don't worry i update pretty often! :) Also in the next chapter they will be playing "Candor or Dauntless" (basically truth or dare) so review or PM me if you have any ideas for that!**

**~Brandy :* **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! :) Here is another chapter! If my chapters are too short or too long can you tell me? And I apologize for chapter 2 I found some things that i needed to fix and I added in a few details, Nothing to huge though.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DIVERGENT OR ANY CHARACTERS I DIDN'T MAKE MYSELF**

* * *

** Tris POV:**

We're driving to the party, I'm really nervous I have never really went to a party before, Well I have been to one of my mothers work parties, but she is never home anymore except for special occasions. I guess Christina noticed that I was nervous because she says "You will be fine Tris, But Uriah and Zeke are going to want to play Candor Or Dauntless, So I brought a gray cardigan in the back for you" "Thank You, But what is Candor or Dauntless and why does iy involve me wearing a cardigan?" She looks at me and smiles like this is all a joke "You will see soon." she states. the rest of the car ride is silent.

When we get to Uriah and Zeke's house I knock on the door and I'm greeted with the beautiful pair of blue eyes from this morning, He looks really handsome, Which just reminds me that someone like him would never date someone like me... I guess I have been staring to long because Christina playfully pushes and asks "Is there some staring contest going on that I don't know about?" With that remark I look away and enter into the house.

* * *

** Tobias (Four) POV:**

Everyone starts arriving at the party, and I frantically search for Tris, After about 25 minutes I give up. I go to sit on the couch when Lauren, walks over to me and smiles "Hey Four, you wanna go hangout somewhere" she says with a wink, She grabs my hand and starts to walk when the doorbell rings. Saved by the bell!

I open the door to find Tris and Christina, Wow. Tris. Looks. Great. I stare at her for a while gaping at her beauty, after a while Christina cuts in "Is there some staring contest gong on that I don't know about?" Ugh. Tris looks away and walks into the door, Christina always ruins everything.. I feel a tap on my shoulders and turn around to see Lauren again "What" I spit out. "You said we were gonna hang out!" she says while making a fake pout, "I'm Busy" I push through the crowd and find Tris again "Hey Trissy" I say with a smirk, she turns to face me and says with a playful scowl "Toby what's up?" Oh Gosh. I hope no one heard that!"Yea, Toby what's up?" I hear a girl's voice and turn around to see who it is, Lauren. "only I can call him that" Tris says with a smile. "WELL Toby, you left me for this scrawny looking 12-year-old?" She DID NOT just say that about my Tris, I'm about to speak when someone does for me "Listen here Lauren, I may not be the perfect looking girl but, I have more personality in one finger than you have in your entire body" Tris. Tris said it, that's my girl! "Lauren goes to throw a punch at Tris but before she can, I grab her fist and say "Lauren it's time for you to go" She scoffs and runs out the door mumbling how Tris will pay.

"Thankyou" Tris says in her sweet angelic voice, before I can respond Zeke shouts "CANDOR OR DAUNTLESS DOWNSTAIRS!"Me and Tris walk downstairs into the basement where our group of friends are, we take a seat and Zeke says"Everyone know how to play?" Tris looks embarrassed as she says " I don't" Zeke turns to her and says"Well you pick Candor which they can ask you any question and Dauntless they dare you to do something" "Ok" she responds. Zeke starts again "Since I am the coolest here I will go first!" He continues "Uriah Candor or Dauntless?"

* * *

**Tris POV:**

"DAUNTLESS I AIN'T NO PANSYCAKE!" Uriah shouts for everyone in the country to hear . "I dare you to call Eric and tell him you're in love with him" Zeke says confidently. Reluctantly Uriah pulls out his phone and calls Eric, "Hello?" "Hey it's Uri I need to talk to you about something..." Uriah says while holding in his laughter "Ok what?" "ERIC I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU!" Uriah shouts into the phone and then hangs up the phone everyone is clutching at their stomach and laughing, "OK,OK, Will Candor or Dauntless?" Uriah asks "Candor" He says plainly as if he didn't even have to think about it "PansyCake" Uriah says under his breath then he continues "Who do you like?" Will mumbles something under his breath "What was that?" Uriah cups his hand around his ear, he looked amused. "Christina!" He blurts out and covers his mouth with his hand, Christina blush and kissed him on the cheek, Will smiles ear to ear then he says "Four Candor or Dauntless?" "Dauntless" Will smiles even more "I dare you to play seven minutes in heaven with… Tris"

Tobias looks at to get my approval and I nod my head, then I grab his hand and we go into one of the guest rooms and I let go of his hand and I immediately regret it. "What are we supposed to do?" I ask "Well usually people make out or something but we can talk if you wan-" I couldn't take it anymore, I crash my lips into his and run my hands through his hair, he pulls back, I knew he didn't like me like that.. What was I even thinking? This probably ruined my friendship with him! My thoughts are interrupted by his lips on mine. _He is kissing me?!_ the door burst open and I see all of my group of friends are all standing there gaping at us, I pull back and my face turns red. "Tris? Four? Do you have something that you would like to tell us?" Christina asks with a grin from ear to ear. I am going to kill her.

* * *

** Okay! How was that I didn't exactly know what other Truths/Dares to use so I picked these! Sorry if i left you at a 'Cliffhanger?' anyways if you have any ideas for some drama Review them or PM me! ok I still have some homework to do BUT I promise when I am finished I will update some more ;) Btw sorry for the shortness of this chapter! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, Sorry for taking so long to update! :( I went to my cousins and left my laptop... But I did get super happy when someone gave me a hilarious idea for Candor or Dauntless (Truth or dare) That I am DEF. using so TY for that :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I AM NOT VERONICA ROTH. I DO NOT OWN DIVERGENT OR ANY CHARACTERS I DID NOT CREATE!:)**

"Uh, Well, We, Kind of are.." My voice trailed off what are me and Tobias? "Can we have a moment please?" I hear Tobias speak up.

"hmm, Sure take as much time as you need" Uriah says wiggling his eyebrows, I pick up a pillow off of the bed and chuck I chuck it at his face "Feisty Tris, No wonder Four likes you-" Uriah retorts immediately covering his mouth, realizing he was not supposed to say that, I look at Tobias and he's looking down with crimson red cheeks. _Awh. _I don't have enough time to admire how cute he looks because before I knew it he's running straight towards Uriah. Next I hear a blood curdling scream as Uriah takes off downstairs with Tobias right behind him. "SORRY, SORRY,SORRY! It slipped! it just slipped ok Four don't kill me, I like living.. Living is good" Uriah says uneasy, Tobias ignores his comment and lunges at Uriah.

Uriah runs upstairs quickly behind Zeke, "Ok Uri, wanna play that game? Let's play that game" Tobias states. Uriah has a look of fear on his face, before I can realize why Tobias clears his throat and walks to Marlene "Marlene... Uriah likes you" he says like it doesn't matter.

Marlene has a face of total shock, "Uri.. Is that true?" she says quietly "Yeah, I should've told you I hate you had to figure out this way-" Marlene jumps on Uriah and plants a kiss on his lips. "Thanks Four" Uriah said with the biggest grin I've ever seen, "Well im glad one of us is happy" Tobias says sadly.

Before I realize what I'm doing my arms are wrapped around Tobias neck and I'm kissing him, at first he tenses up then he calms and places hands on my wait, I feel a slight nibble on my bottom lip I am about to 'Grant Permission' When Zeke shouts "OK! THAT IS ENOUGH PDA FOR ONE DAY!" he continues talking as he walks to the stereo and turns the blaring party music off "IF YOU ARE NOT IN MY GROUP OF FRIENDS GOOD BYE" he yells everyone stumbles out mumbling and complaining about how they were having fun, after everyone scatters all that is left is our group and a house full of trash "Better get cleaning" I announce, In return I get a bunch of groans, The group starts downstairs to clean the mess

* * *

When we are finished the clock reads _12:56 Uh-Oh_. I didn't even mention this party to my mom! I pull out my phone and text my mom

_Me: Hey mom srry bout 4 getting 2 tell u tht i went 2 a party :(_

_Mom: It's ok honey, I just left for NY and I won't be back until 2 weeks at the soonest :( If you want you can spend the night there it is pretty late, Oh and please don't miss school tomorrow? Love you :)_

_Me: Ty mom! and yes I promise I will B at school! Love u 2 and have fun in NY!_

"Zeke can I spend the night?" I ask "Sure, everyone else in 'our little group' Is" He replies shrugging his shoulders "Thanks" then I remember I brought no clothes or pyjamas, Christina might! I mean when doesn't she have clothes? I run over to where she is standing in the kitchen "Hey Chris do you have any pyjamas or clothes for tomorrow?-" She squeals "YES! and no.. I mean I have an outfit for you for tomorrow, but not pyjamas sorry" "Ok thanks!" I reply, I start heading up stairs to pick a room to stay in when I hear Zeke "I believe that we have a game of Candor or Dauntless to continue?"

We all walk into the living room where I see Tobias is seated, I walk over and sit on his lap, He must have liked this gesture because he wrapped his arms around my waist, I felt like I was on fire! I start blushing and look up to see everyone staring at us "Yes?" I ask really confused "Ugh. Tris you have SO MUCH to learn, Now are you two going to willingly date? or am I going to have to force you?"

Christina says like it's the most obvious thing in the world "Anyways, It's my turn so Uri, you know the question." Tobias states, thankfully getting the attention off of us "Dare..." he answers looking scared, "I dare you to run into the Cafeteria NAKED." Tobias says full of confidence, We all wait for Uriah's shirt to be stripped off but instead we get an "Alright BUT only if you ask Tris out" Tobias turns me around and I'm straddling him "Tris will you go out with me?" he whispers in my ear sending chills down my back, I bite my lip and whisper "Yes Toby" I feel him smiling.

Everyone is gaping at us, Until finally Zeke breaks the silence "I'm all partied out! Let's all hit the hay!" everyone goes to their rooms, Me and Tobias in the guest room, Marlene and Uriah in Uriah's room, Zeke and Shauna in Zeke's room and Chris and will on the couch.

Me and Tobias walk into our room, He borrowed clothes from Zeke and was gonna change so I jumped in the shower.

I got out of the shower dried off and put my hair in a messy bun, Then it hit me. _I don't have any clothes to wear, and my clothes from the party are outside in the bedroom. where Tobias is..._ I wrap the towel tightly around me and I walk into the bedroom, Tobias notices me and looks me up and down "Uh, Tobias what happened to my clothes from earlier?" I ask trying to ignore his stares "T-they A-are Uh, Chris t-took them" He is so cute when he's nervous!... "Well I don't have anything to wear" He tosses me his shirt I go into the bathroom slip on my underwear/bra and then his T-shirt,

The shirt smells like, Axe and Tobias. I walk out and he stops playing on his phone and looks at me, Well my legs because the shirt ends a half inch under my butt. He gets out of bed and lays on the recliner, "What are you doing?" I ask with some attitude "Well i figured you would want the bed and not the chair" he replies his eyes darting from my legs to my eyes, I walk to the bed and lay down, "Come here" I demanded patting the empty space next to me. He reluctantly goes over and lays next to me. _Too Far. _I snuggle over and put my head on his chest, and he puts his hands on my waist, And we both go to sleep.

* * *

**OK! :) I was getting Pm's and reviews for some Fourtris Fluff, So here you go! & again sorry for the delayed chapter have a nice day :)**

**Oh and TY SOOOOO MUCH for the lovely reviews! It makes my day 10000000x better so thankyou ;) I wanted to do some sort of dramatic thing like an attack or something any ideas?**

**~BRANDY :***


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi! :) I'm back! & with a new chapter, I MIGHT LEAVE YOU AT A CLIFFY THIS CHAPTER.. ;) Don't hate me. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN DIVERGENT OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS I DIDN'T CREATE MYSELF! :)**

**Tris POV:**

I wake up with a strong pair of arms wrapped around me, I look up and see a still sleeping Tobias, I look at the clock _6:15. _I better get up and start getting ready.

I jump on Tobias and give him a peck on the lips, he starts kissing back and that's when I jump up and say "Wake up sleeping beauty!" in return he just groans, a few minutes later he gets up and we walk downstairs to go to the kitchen and eat breakfast, I grab a bowl of cereal and sit down to eat, Everyone was staring at us "What?" I ask putting a spoon full of 'Lucky charms' in my mouth "What happened last night with you two?" Zeke blurt out causing me to nearly spit out the cereal in my mouth "NOTHING ZEKE!" I shout, "Alright fine, don't tell me what happened" he says with a smug smile, I get up walk out of the dining room, into the kitchen and I grab a small bucket of water, I walk back into the dining room and before Zeke knows what is going on I pour it right on his head. "Have anymore questions?" I ask with a sweet smile, I sit back down and start eating my lucky charms again, This time everyone stared at me, "Dang, Tris..." I hear Marlene whisper, I ignore her comment and finish my cereal.

* * *

"I KNEW WHEN I SAW YOU WALKING DOWNSTAIRS IN FOUR'S SHIRT THAT YOU HAVE REALLY NICE LEGS!" Christina yells she hands me an outfit and says "Put this on, It's kinda dressy because I had it for a 'back up outfit' for yesterdays party, but it will make your legs look great!"

I go into the bathroom and put on the outfit, It was a long sleeve tight black crop top, a light blue skater skirt and black bobs, I usually am not one for skirts but I have grown a liking to skater skirts. I walk out and Christina squeals " omg! Tris you look great!" she drags me into the bathroom and for the next 20 minutes she does my makeup and straightens my hair. I walk downstairs and I see Tobias I run up give him a hug and wrap my legs around his waist. "Tris your killing me" he says smiling at me, "And how is that?" I question, "Uh, I don't know wearing things like this" he says, I give him a kiss on the cheek and jump off of him, I'm startled by an _'Awh_' coming from Christina, "can we please leave now?" I plead "Alright, me, Shauna, four and you in your car, then Marlene,Uriah, Will and Christina in Uriah's car?" asks Zeke everyone says yes and we all get in the cars and drive to school.

* * *

When we get their everyone goes their separate ways, Me and Tobias walk to our class hand in hand on our way to Science, I receive glares from the girls, But I don't care because Tobias is mine and I am his.

Me and Tobias sit down, "Oh man! I left something in your locker I wanted you to have for Friday" Tobias says _Awh,_ he wanted me to have something? "Go get it if you want I'll save your seat" I say smiling, He gets up, asks the teacher if he can get something out of his locker the teacher nods and he leaves. a few seconds later I feel a cold hand on my thigh, I push-off the hand and turn to see Tobias' friend Jake from Football "Hey Tris you look good today" he says slowly. "I have a Boyfriend go away Jake" I spit at him, "Tris your gorgeous" he continues as he rubs my thigh, getting higher and higher "Jake stop it now." I go to grab take his hand off of me when he grabs my thigh, Tightly "Trissy that's not nice" he says about to kiss me, I pull back and wince, suddenly Jake is yanked out of his chair and is on the floor.

**Tobias POV:**

I walk back to class, Tris is gonna like this, I'm so pumped then I walk into the class and see Jake running his up and down her thigh _What? Tris is? cheating on me?! _But then I realize he has a deathly grip on her upper thigh. How dare he hurt _My Tris! _I walk over yank him off of the chair "You get near her again, You'll be sorry" I spit out, I turn towards Tris she has her hands clutching around her leg where his hand was , Then i see a single tear drop down her cheek. I sit down and gather her in my arms "Are you ok?" I ask full of concern, "Tobias it's not what it looks like I'm not cheating I swear" I cut her off "I know Tris I know" I smile at her and she weakly smiles back "Tobias thanks I was scared something was gonna happen at first" she says quietly I kiss her cheek "I would never let that happen" I continue "Can I see where he hurt you?" she nods and lifts her skirt up slightly, And I see it! A BRUISE! I knew he was squeezing her but not this tightly, I get up to honor my threat from before when Tris grabs my hand and pulls me back into my seat "Im Fine Toby" she whispers, then I remember I got her something, I hand her my varsity football jacket and tickets to the game. her face lights up she gently kisses me "Thanks" "No problem, I was also thinking maybe you would wear my jersey to school on Friday for the game" I ask "I would love too" She replies.

**Tris POV:**

All of my classes quickly go by quickly, But all day I can only think about the incident from earlier, What would have happened if Tobias wasn't there? I don't even want to think about that! Suddenly the bell goes off that signals us to head out to lunch, On my way to lunch I get even more glares from the girls, I wonder why? Then it occurs to me that I'm wearing Tobias' Varsity jacket.

I sit at our table at lunch next to Tobias "You look good in Varsity" He jokes and I laugh "So this is the day Uri you know.." he trails off "Ew, I can't believe he is doing this" I say. Next thing I know in comes Uri, Naked I turn and look at the reaction's from everyone trying not to see Uriah, Some of the girls are bright red and giggling and another boy is throwing up, Uriah jumps on a table and starts dancing, then two teachers come out of no where and pulled Uriah off of the table dragging him to the principal's office, I feel like I'm gonna be sick at the sight of Uriah's 'Little Dance' I get up and start to walk towards the bathroom "Hey where are you going?" Tobias asks "To the bathroom I'll be right back" I reply "Alright" he says.

I start walking toward the bathroom when I feel someone yank me into the Janitor's Closet "Tris you look good today" I hear a voice say,_ Jake_.

He pushes me against the wall and starts kissing me, I try to push him off it doesn't work "Jake Stop It!" I yell "Come on Trissy don't be like that" He says, his hands rub over my chest "You hiding something Trissy?" He tries to remove my shirt but I knee him in the stomach 'HELP! HELP' I scream hoping someone would hear, I try to pull open the I feel a stinging pain as he punched me in the jaw, then he pushed me to the floor and started to kick me in the stomach, then he started to kiss me again his hands inching their way up my skirt, "PLEASE, STOP JAKE! please let me go!"

Suddenly the door burst open and I see Tobias "Toby?" I croak out "Stay with me Tris" he picks me up, then Black.

* * *

**Sorry to leave you hanging there! :( I Pinky promise it will be updated tomorrow!**

**Next chapter I will do Tobias POV leading up to this & what happens next! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Oh My Gosh. I am a TERRIBLE PERSON! I haven't updated in a while because I've been stressed with all of my End of course exams, and thank you to everyone who messaged me and reminded me about it! I would have totally forgot, But here is the next chapter! **

* * *

** (Tris POV)**

I open my eyes and they are immediately hit with a shining light. "Tris!" I hear someone exclaim. I looked up hoping to see Tobias but instead I'm greeted by Christina "oh, hey Chris" I said blandly, "Well it's nice to see you too" she replies sarcastically.

"sorry I was just hoping to see Four" I said sadly, "Oh,he had some business to take care of you know.." she says quietly, some business? she was hiding something, i send a glare her way and say in my most intimidating voice "Business? what are you hiding Christina?" I see her slightly blush "Umm.. I-Uh have NO idea what you are talking about.. aha...uh are you hungry? actually I'm gonna go get you something to eat!" she spits out while closing the door.

I look around the room and realize I'm in a hospital, _What? WHY? _Then someone walks into the room. A doctor,good. "Why am I here?" I must have blurted this out a little too loudly because, he slightly jumped "Hello Beatrice, You have 3 broken ribs and a minor concussion you will be able to leave here soon seeing that your mother came in earlier and signed the release papers, do you have a ride home?" he says casually "Uh I-I don't think maybe?" he hands me a cell-phone and tells me to call someone for a ride then he exits, before I realize who I'm calling a voice answers.

"Hello?" I knew exactly who it was."Toby!" I shouted "Tris? Tris are you okay what did they say?" He asked anxiously "Yea, but I need a ride to get home-" He cuts me off "I'll be there in ten" then he hangs up. I get up and start looking for any signs of what got me in here, when I saw the clothes I was wearing on the counter ripped up and covered in blood, Why can't I remember? then the door clicks open "Oh, Man! I TOTALLY forgot, I brought you some clothes to change into your other one's got a bit ruined.." I turn and I am greeted with Christina who had a wide grin on her face "Why so happy?" I ask "Oh no reason" she says handing me a dress. Why is she giving me a dress? "Uh, Chris have you lost it or what? why are you giving me a dress?" I say while giving the dress back to her.

"Just put it on! and brush your hair please?" She asks in an angelic voice "Fine." I reply knowing that arguing with Christina is like arguing with a wall, you always lose.

* * *

I am finally finished getting dressed, and I actually look good for someone in the Hospital, I was wearing black mid-thigh peplum dress and sandals "Perfect!" I here Christina squeal you look perfect!" She squeals.

Just then Tobias walks into my hospital room "Wow, you look good Tris" he says dumbfounded, For some reason that sentence gave me chills, "Thanks, but you said ten minutes?..you know what never mind, you ready to go?" I ask trying to get the attention somewhere other than me "Yea, you guys need to go right now" says Christina pushing us out the door "Well what about you?" I ask "Will is giving me a ride" I'm fine with this because now I get to ask some questions for a change.

We get into the car and I ask "What exactly happened?" "Well.. I don't really know exactly we were all in lunch and Uriah did his dare, you said you had to go to the bathroom,and you left, and you were gone for a long time... then I looked for you, and I heard you scream, I found you with Jake in the janitor's closet.." He said, What?! Why was I? "WHY?!" I scream out, "I don't know what happened, I opened the door and he was kicking you, I brought you to Christina and she brought you to the hospital" He said with a tear rolling down his eye, I was so shocked from that tear I almost forgot to reply "Why didn't you bring me? What happened to Jake?" I asked,I had to know more. "Well, I had to take care of some things." He said dodging one of my questions "And what happened to Jake?..." I asked scared what my answer might be, Tobias mumbled something under his breath i couldn't understand, "What?" I asked more firmly. "He.. He.. He is in the intensive care unit at the Hospital" He blurts, I immediately felt bad, then I remember what Tobias told me about him and my pity faded away "Did you?" I asked hoping he would know what I meant "I'm sorry Tris, I know you hate when I try to protect you because you're strong and you can handle yourself I just, I don't know.. I just zoned and it happened" I leaned over and kissed his cheek "thank you Toby".

* * *

We pulled into the driveway of my house, I got out and I grabbed Tobias' hand and walked up the steps I opened the door and walked in I was about to take off my shoes when I heard "SURPRISE!" I looked up and saw my entire group of friends and a banner that says 'Welcome Home' "You Guys are THE BEST! but I wasn't gone that long!" I said "We didn't care we missed you all the same!" Shouted Marlene and Zeke at the same time, For the rest of the night we danced and watched movies.

I feel asleep, and I woke to the sound of Uriah screaming "TRUTH OR DARE LOSERS, LET'S GO!" we all got up and shuffled to the basement.

* * *

**Sorry if it was a little short or boring but I'm trying to get everything all calm before the next dramatic things happens. So yea!**

**Thanks again for all of your support through my laziness :)**


End file.
